


Fast way to love

by theprinceofbrokenhearts



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, im so sorry, this is so wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprinceofbrokenhearts/pseuds/theprinceofbrokenhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so Sonic Human high school au haha im trash i need to add more to this im sorry my shit is so short</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast way to love

Sonic's first day of school at Seaside High was nothing less than what you would expect. A shitty teacher, a bunch of whispers, and the only friend he could manage to make was some goth kid, who only said that his name was Shadow. Not that it bothered the boy, he was just happy to find at least one person to be friends with. Shadow pulled Sonic aside on their way to lunch, feeling the need to warn the other.   
"Dude, my friends are...a little weird. Just wanted to let you know, okay?" He said, his voice low. Sonic jsut shrugged. "I'll be fine, man! I get along with everybody." he replied, trying to reassure the other. Shadow sighed, nodding and leading the other into the lunchroom and to the line. Sonic gave him a little wave as he went into the line, giving the other the opprotunity to warn the rest of the table.   
Shadow sat in his regular seat, across from Rouge and one seat away from Knuckles. He made sure everyone else was settled before bringing his new "friend" up. "Alright guys, there's going to be someone new sitting with us today. I met him in gym. He...could keep up with me on the track." he said, looking around the table at the various reactions. Most everybody shrugged, going back to their normal conversations, save for Knuckles. He gave a scowl to the other, raising an eyebrow. "Aw, our little introvert is makin friends. Whatever, just hope to God he isn't to fucking annoying, alright? I'd hate for the newest addition to be greated by a black eye. Or two."  
Just as the dreadlocked boy finished speaking, Sonic plopped down with his lunch between the two of them. "Hiya guys! I'm Sonic!" he said, giving a big grin to everyone at the table. Shadow sighed, putting his face into his hands. Rouge just smiled, holding out her hand to the other in greeting. "Hello there, Sonic, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Rouge." she purred, giving him a look over as he took her hand to shake it. Sonic grinned, looking around. A few people intoduced themselves, and Sonic got aqquanted with who was dating who and everyones names. Everyone, accept for one.   
Sonic looked at the boy sitting next to him, giving him a big grin. "Sup? Who're you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm Knuckles, and you're annoying." He replied, face completely blank. Sonic just laughed, putting an arm around the other and giving him a little wink. "Aw, com'on, I'm not that bad. You'll get used to me eventually, Knux!" he said, nodding and giving the others hair a look. "I'm sure we'll get along just fine."


End file.
